Happy Christmas, Sourwolf!
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: Sterek/ Derek a proposé à la meute de venir fêter Noel au loft. Tout le monde met la main à la pâte pour l'organisation. Mais qui dit Noel dit cadeaux. Et Stiles va acheter quelque chose de spécial à son loup...
1. Chapter 1

Hello Internet! :) Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une petite fic de cinq chapitres. C'est un Sterek, bien entendu. Il se passe à Noel (oui, c'est pas du tout la période mais j'avais cette idée en tête! x)) et... Voila! Je vous laisse découvrir tous seuls! :3

J'espère que cette petite fic va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir. La fic est déjà complètement écrite, je posterai le plus rapidement possible la suite.

Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture et à bientôt, pour le chapitre 2!

* * *

23 Décembre:

-Scott ! Dépêche-toi, on a encore pleins de cadeaux à acheter !

-Stiles, ralentis, on a plein de temps ! Ils vont pas s'envoler, tes cadeaux !

L'humain marchait en amont du loup, tirant sur la manche de ce dernier, essayant de le faire avancer plus vite. Les deux amis avaient décidé d'aller acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël pour la meute et leurs familles en ce beau mercredi 23 Décembre. Bien entendus, ils s'y prenaient à la dernière minute, et espéraient trouver leur bonheur dans les quelques boutiques qui vendaient encore des choses intéressantes.

Scott avait déjà trouvé son cadeau pour sa mère, celui pour Alisson, celui de Stiles -sans que ce dernier ne le voit, le jeune loup en était fier- ainsi que celui du shérif. Stiles, quant à lui, n'avait que trois cadeaux sur la liste de ceux qu'il devait acheter d'ici le 24, et toute cette histoire le stressait. Encore plus qu'un contrôle surprise de monsieur Harris.

-T'as ton cadeau pour Lydia ? Demanda le loup

-Heu... Non, c'est le prochain sur la liste. Toi ?

-Non plus... Tu lui as prévu quoi ?

-Ha non, Scotty ! À la guerre comme à la guerre, je ne te donne pas mes idées de cadeaux. Tu vas m'en piquer une et on va se retrouver comme deux cons demain. Tu te démerdes, mon frère.

L'humain se dirigea rapidement vers la librairie, pour y acheter son cadeau pour Isaac. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une boutique de vêtements et acheta un ensemble qu'il avait repéré pour la jolie rousse -elle allait l'adorer, aucun doute là-dessus. Ne restait plus qu'un cadeau pour Alisson-il pensait à un parfum, mais devait encore choisir LE parfum-, un cadeau pour sa Catwoman -là, il avait sa petite idée-, un pour Boyd -là, il séchait littéralement-, un pour Jackson -cette fois-ci, c'était son porte-monnaie qui s'asséchait-, et enfin, un pour Sourwolf. Et, là encore, l'humain ne savait pas quoi prendre.

L'alpha et le lycéen étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant. Cette année, Derek avait proposé à la meute, ainsi qu'à leurs familles si elles le souhaitaient, de venir passer le réveillon de Noël chez lui. Son loft pouvait accueillir beaucoup de monde, et il voulait faire quelque chose pour la meute. Cette dernière avait immédiatement dit oui à la proposition de l'alpha, et les familles avaient accepté de célébrer Noël avec tout le monde.

Et c'est pour cette raison que, cette année, Stiles avait économisé comme jamais pour pouvoir acheter un cadeau pour tout le monde. Et, malgré qu'il ait une idée plus ou moins précise pour toute la meute, le cadeau de son petit-ami manquait à l'appel. Il regarda dans toutes les vitrines et boutiques devant lesquelles il passait. Il fouilla également celles dans lesquelles il achetait ses autres cadeaux -on ne sait jamais ce qu'il se cache entre deux peluches d'ours de Noël.

Il finit assit sur un banc, ses sacs à ses pieds, et un Scott dans le même état que lui a ses côtés. Il ne manquait aux deux jeunes hommes qu'un seul cadeau sur leurs listes respectives, et aucune idée ne leur venait. Stiles soupira puis redressa le visage et regarda une nouvelle fois les boutiques qui l'entouraient. Il y avait deux librairies, un magasin de meubles, mais il se voyait mal offrir une table à son homme pour Noel. Les boutiques de vêtements étaient nombreuses, mais le jeune homme savait que la commode de Derek était déjà sur le point d'exploser, remplie de vêtements comme elle l'était. Son regard s'arrêta sur une boutique et il resta fixé dessus. Oh. Mais. Bien. Sûr. Une idée venait de germer dans sa petite tête d'humain, et il espérait sincèrement que le loup apprécierait. Il laissa ses sacs au bêta qui l'accompagnait, lui demandant s'il pouvait tout ramener dans la Jeep.

-J'ai oublié deux cadeaux, dit le lycéen, je te rejoins dès que je les ai !

Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers une boutique de déguisements. Oui. Son idée de cadeau de Noel reposait, en partie, sur une boutique de déguisements. Il parcourut les rayons rapidement, ayant déjà en tête ce qu'il voulait acheter. Il trouva rapidement son bonheur, paya et se dirigea vers la deuxième boutique. Bon. Il doit se l'avouer, le jeune homme avait un peu honte d'entrer dedans. Il va s'en dire que ce genre de boutiques n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas faites pour lui. Mais, au fond de son petit corps d'humain, Stiles savait que son loup avait quelques penchants... Inhabituels ? Ou, du moins, des penchants que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de connaître... Enfin, il l'espérait. Sinon, il aurait particulièrement l'air con, le soir de Noel, au moment d'offrir son cadeau au loup. Il secoua sa tête et regarda les rayons qui l'entouraient. Le jeune homme n'avait pas d'idée précise en tête, par rapport à ce qu'il recherchait. Mais il voulait quelque chose soit de bleu, soit de blanc, soit de rouge. Ouais, bon, il avait du choix, au vu de la quantité de choses de ces coloris qui l'entouraient. Il soupira puis refit un tour dans la boutique avant de s'arrêter devant un portant.

Oui. Il avait trouvé.

Il demanda de l'aide à une vendeuse, qui lui fit un petit regard plein de sous-entendus. Le jeune homme paya, après que la jeune femme lui ait dit que ce cadeau allait vraiment plaire à la jeune femme qui allait le recevoir.

Si seulement elle savait.

Stiles mit le sac de la deuxième boutique dans celui du premier, puis sortit rejoindre son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était assis bien sagement dans la Jeep. Il envoyait des messages -très certainement à Alisson- et ne vit donc pas l'humain revenir. Ce dernier posa son dernier sac avec les autres, puis s'installa sur son siège.

-Alors, t'as trouvé ton bonheur ? lui demanda son meilleur ami

-Ouais, un petit truc. Mais je commence à me demander si c'était une bonne idée d'acheter ça...

-Bah... Ce qui est fait est fait. Bon, on rentre ? Je meurs de faim !

-T'as toujours faim, Scotty.

Le jeune homme démarra sa voiture, le rire de son meilleur ami en bruit de fond. Ils passèrent d'abord chez le loup, afin que ce dernier puisse ranger tous ses sacs. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de la maison Stilinski. Scott aida Stiles à monter tous ses sacs. Le lycéen planqua ses cadeaux sous son lit, ainsi que dans son armoire. Les deux garçons descendirent ensuite dans la cuisine, où Stiles entreprit de préparer quelques sandwichs pour lui et Scott -une bonne vingtaine, vu que le loup n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Ils montèrent ensuite avec leur pique-nique dans la chambre du jeune Stilinski. Stiles approcha son bureau du lit, et posa son ordinateur dessus. Les deux amis reprirent leur série là où ils s'étaient arrêté la fois d'avant, tout en dévorant leur nourriture. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Scott laissait Stiles, ses obligations de petit-ami prenant le dessus.

Stiles rangea rapidement la cuisine et remit ensuite son bureau à sa place. Il s'allongea sur son lit et attrapa son téléphone. Il vérifia ses messages, et en envoya un à son grognon préféré.

18:42-De Stiles: Hello Sourwolf!

18:44-De Sourwolf: Salut toi !

18:45-De Stiles: Comment va mon grognon d'amour ?

18:52-De Sourwolf: Il cuisine et commence à regretter d'avoir invité toute la meute chez lui. Et toi ? Comment va mon hyperactif préféré ?

18:55-De Stiles: Il va bien. Son meilleur ami vient de le laisser pour aller rejoindre sa belle. Tu veux que je prépare un plat pour demain ?

19:02-De Sourwolf: Han. Charmant. Ça devrait aller, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis Peter, Isaac, Boyd, Erica et même Jackson ont décidé de me filer un coup de main pour tout préparer. D'ailleurs, ils râlent parce que je m'arrête pour te répondre.

19:05-De Stiles: Passe leur le bonjour de ma part. Et dis leur que ton PETIT-AMI ne t'a pas vu pendant UNE SEMAINE, et que son pauvre cerveau d'hyperactif crie au manque.

19:07-De Sourwolf: Message transmit. Par contre, ils veulent tous se laver les yeux à la javel. Et Isaac essaye de se retirer le cerveau avec une fourchette, en gémissant "que c'est comme imaginer papa et maman dans un lit...". Je te laisse imaginer qui est la maman, de nous deux !

19:12-De Stiles: Rooh! Je pensais même pas à ça, au départ. C'est vrai que mon corps est en manque du tiens, mais je ne parlais pas de ça, au départ. Fais-lui un bisou de ma part ! Heu... Pourquoi je sens que JE suis la maman dans notre couple ?

19:15-De Sourwolf: Je sais que je te manque. Tu me manques aussi. Et oui, TU es la maman de la meute et du couple. Mais c'est quelque chose de positif, rassure-toi. Bon, je te laisse, je vais me faire arracher la gorge si je continue de te répondre.

19:16-De Stiles: LAISSEZ PAPA TRANQUILLE, SALES GAMINS! À demain. Je t'aime.

19:17-De Sourwolf: Je t'aime aussi.

Le garçon posa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet et soupira d'aise. Le fait d'avoir parlé avec son loup l'avait rendu tout guimauve. Il se leva quand même, malgré son corps qui voulait se rouler en boule dans son lit et dormir, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, une nouvelle fois. Il prépara rapidement un petit quelque chose pour son père et remonta dans sa chambre, non sans avoir laissé un mot pour prévenir son aîné que son repas était dans le frigo. Il attrapa son ordi et le posa sur son lit. Il se changea rapidement, et s'installa sous ses couvertures. Il regarda l'heure qu'il était, et décida de regarder un film. Il lança un bon vieux « Seigneur des Anneaux » et se cala dans ses coussins. Vers le milieu du film, son téléphone vibra. Il l'attrapa et sourit face à l'image qu'il venait de recevoir.

Sur la photo, Derek et tous les loups qui avaient cuisiné souriaient. Ils regardaient la caméra, Derek en premier plan tenant le téléphone. Erica et Boys avaient de la farine partout dans les cheveux et sur leurs vêtements. Isaac, qui avait passé un bras autours des épaules de Jackson, avait du chocolat sur la joue. Le garçon à ses côtés avait les cheveux complètement emmêlés et blanchis par la farine. Peter était derrière tout le monde, un fouet avec de la crème dans les mains, et du chocolat autour de la bouche. Et Derek. L'alpha souriait de toutes ses dents face à la caméra. De la farine plein les cheveux et du chocolat sur les joues, voilà dans quel état avait fini le loup, après son instant cuisine. Stiles imaginait très bien les membres de la meute lui jeter de la farine dessus et approcher leurs cuillères de chocolat trop près uniquement pour se venger de ses pauses SMS. Stiles regarda ensuite le message que Derek avait envoyé avec la photo.

« Bonne nuit, Maman ! À demain ! »

L'humain fondit face à autant d'amour de la part de son homme et de sa meute. Il leur répondit, puis retourna à son film. Il s'endormit avant la fin, l'image de ses loups et de son homme encore en tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Internet! Voici le chapitre deux de cette mini fic, et j'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme le premier. Merci pour cet accueil, vous êtes les mieux des mieux! :3

Je vais profiter de ce chapitre pour répondre aux reviews de guests, à qui je fais aussi de gros bisous! :3

Juju: Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est juste en dessous! :3 Bonne lecture! :)

nathydemon: Hello toi! Contente que tu trouves ça mignon! :p Haaa je laisse encore un peu de suspens avant de découvrir ce que Stiles a acheté à notre louloup! :p Et oui, les paquets souvenirs sont des souvenirs badass! x)

Sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse pour ce chapitre 2! Bonne lecture et à bientôt, pour le chapitre trois! :)

(Sur les bons conseils de Microfish (des bisous!) je vais passer une petite demande dans ce chapitre: est ce que quelqu'un serait intéressé par un rôle de bêta? Je ne demande pas le plus expérimenté de tous mais je cherche un petit bêta pour m'aider dans la correction des chapitres et pour m'aider à respecter le fil rouge que je me serais fixé! ^^ Si quelqu'un est intéressé, contactez moi soit par MP ou laissez une petite review me le disant! Je répondrais le plus rapidement possible! :33)

* * *

24 Décembre:

Derek ne tenait plus en place. Depuis 7h ce matin, il était dans la cuisine, alternant entre les différentes parties du repas du soir. La meute venait fêter le réveillon de Noël au loft, et l'alpha voulait que tout soir parfait. Il n'avait jamais rien organisé pour sa meute jusque-là, et il voulait que ça change. Il avait cherché pendant un long moment une idée de soirée télé ou pyjama, mais rien ne lui était vraiment venu. Puis les fêtes de fin d'année pointaient le bout de leurs nez, et il avait saisi sa chance.

Il avait proposé à la meute, lors de la dernière réunion, de venir au loft, avec leurs familles si elles voulaient venir, pour fêter Noel. Et, bien entendu, tout le monde avait dit oui. Stiles avait alors pris les choses en main, organisant toute la soirée de A à Z. Derek et les personnes habitants le loft devraient préparer le repas, Scott et Alisson apporteraient quelques décorations pour le sapin et les murs du loft, histoire de faire vraiment Noël, Lydia et Jackson apporteraient les pulls de Noël -qui ne serait pas vraiment Noël sans un pull avec un sapin ou un renne dessiné dessus- et les Stilinski s'occuperaient du sapin. Et, bien entendu, chacun apporterait ses cadeaux tout seul, respectant ainsi l'esprit de Noël.

Une fois la répartition des taches effectuées, Derek avait commencé à réfléchir au repas qu'il devrait préparer. Il avait hésité entre quelque chose de vraiment très festif -comprenez plusieurs entrées, plats et desserts- ou quelque chose de simple. Erica et Boyd avaient pensé au très festif, et avaient même déjà quelques idées de plats simples mais délicieux. Ils étaient alors tous partis sur la préparation d'un repas de Noël taille XXL. Il y aurait trois entrées différentes, quatre plats et autant de desserts. L'alpha finissait les dernières préparations manquantes, tout en se dandinant sur la musique venant du salon.

Erica passait en boucle tous les CD qu'elle avait pu trouver à travers le loft. Elle cherchait, à la fois, des musiques de Noël -garder en tête de respecter l'esprit des fêtes, se disait-elle- mais également quelques musiques qui bougeaient un peu plus, ne voulant pas que toute la meute s'endorme sur son repas. Boyd, lui, déballait les cartons de décorations que Scott était venu déposer la veille. Peter, lui, cherchait la meilleure place pour installer le sapin des Stilinski, tandis qu'Isaac commençait à accrocher les guirlandes sur les murs du loft.

Derek était en train de terminer sa tarte à la citrouille lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il se lava les mains, et regarda ce que le jeune Stilinski lui voulait.

10:27-De Stiles: Je m'ennuie ferme. T'as pas une idée de quelque chose que je pourrais faire ?

10:28-De Derek: Heu... Regarde un film ? Avance dans tes révisions ? Prends un bain ?

10:31-De Stiles: C'est quoi ces idées, Sourwolf? Prendre un bain ? Je suis déjà à ma quatrième douche. Réviser ? Heu... Pas faux. Mais pas envie. Regarder un film ? Tu veux VRAIMENT que je vienne ce soir ? Raaah! J'ai rien à faire... Je peux passer au loft, histoire de regarder ton magnifique postérieur se dandiner ?

10:33-De Derek: Comment tu sais que je me dandine ? Erica te l'a dit ? Et, sinon, pas que je ne veuille pas que tu passes au loft, mais je suis en train de cuisiner, et les autres s'occupent de la déco. Et je doute qu'ils veuillent que l'un de vous voit le résultat avant ce soir. Pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas un film ou deux à apporter ? On a un plan pour la majorité de la soirée, mais je pense qu'on va finir par s'ennuyer, malgré les musiques d'Erica. Trouve-nous quelque chose ?

10:35-De Stiles: Soit, je vais chercher des films. Je vais prendre UNIQUEMENT des choses qui ME plaisent, pour me venger des membres de ta meute. Bon, j'y vais, à ce soir Sourwolf!

Le dit Sourwolf reposa son téléphone près de lui, et enfourna sa tarte. Il se retourna ensuite et attrapa la pochette en carton contenant toutes les recettes de la soirée. Les entrées étaient prêtes, les plats aussi. Il suffisait de réchauffer au dernier moment. Il ne manquait plus que quelques desserts -spécialité de Boyd, qui l'eut cru?- ainsi que les éléments qui composeraient l'apéritif. Le loup se dirigea alors vers le frigo et attrapa les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait. Il cuisina encore pendant deux bonnes heures, terminant ainsi les dernières préparations manquantes, puis il se dirigea vers la pièce principale du loft.

Peter et Boyd terminaient de décorer le sapin, qui avait trouvé sa place dans un des angles du loft, près de la baie vitrée. Erica, qui avait fini de trier ses CD, avait descendu les sacs de couchages, coussins et couvertures des chambres et les avait posés sur le lit de l'alpha. Isaac était accroupi près du carton contenant les guirlandes, cherchant une dernière à accrocher au mur. Derek se dirigea vers la porte du loft, où une main gantée avait frappé. Il se retrouva face à Lydia et Jackson, qui tenaient chacun un carton. Ces derniers contenaient les pulls et autres déguisements farfelus que les deux amoureux avaient dégotés pour la soirée. Derek les remercia, et déposa les cartons près de son lit. Il aida Isaac à poser la dernière guirlande, puis ramassa les cartons et sacs qui avaient, autrefois, contenu les décorations.

Peter prenait en photo son œuvre d'art, pendant que Boyd se dirigeait vers la cuisine, dans l'optique de terminer ses desserts. Derek, aidé d'Isaac et Erica, rangeait la pièce principale du loft. Il passait les restes de cartons à Isaac, qui allait les déposer à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, la louve déplaçait le canapé dans un coin du loft, le mettant face à la télé, et installait la table plus au centre. Peter apporta les rallonges de cette dernière -oui, ils étaient trop nombreux pour l'immense table de Derek- et les installa, pendant que les autres loups apportaient les chaises. Erica déposa ensuite le carton qui contenait la nappe et les serviettes en tissus, Isaac celui avec les verres et Derek celui avec les assiettes, couverts et autres objets utiles sur une table de Noël. Les loups laissèrent la louve tout organiser. Isaac se dirigea vers le porte-manteaux, attrapa sa veste et les clés de la Camaro, puis s'approcha de la porte du loft.

-Je vous prends quoi ? demanda le jeune garou

-Du végé pour moi ! hurla Erica, qui essayait de placer à l'exacte identique ses verres

-Comme d'habitude pour moi. répondit Derek, qui déposait les coussins et plaids sur le canapé

-Ce que tu veux. lui répondit Boyd, qui terminait de monter sa crème, les yeux rivés sur la recette

-Une salade et... Des frites. J'ai une folle envie de frites. dit Peter.

Isaac sortit alors du loft et alla chercher le déjeuner de ses habitants. Pendant ce temps, Erica terminait sa table, Boyd finissait avec son dernier dessert et Peter se douchait. Derek attrapa son téléphone, s'assit sur le canapé et envoya un message à son hyperactif.

12:45-De Derek: Alors? Tu as trouvé des films qui te conviennent ?

12:47-De Stiles: Yep, j'en ai trois. Et toi, tu as fini de cuisiner ?

12:49-De Derek: Ouais, j'ai passé le relais à Boyd. Qui vient de finir. J'attends que Peter sorte de la douche pour aller prendre la mienne.

12:51-De Stiles: C'est pas cool de me dire que tu vas aller prendre une douche alors que je ne pourrais même pas être là pour regarder. Tu es sans cœur, Sourwolf.

12:53-De Derek: Dit celui qui m'a balancé qu'il avait pris quatre douches parce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Bon, je te laisse quelques minutes, Peter sort de la salle de bains.

Le loup se dirigea alors vers la dite pièce. Il mit l'eau à couler, la laissant prendre la température qu'il voulait, puis se déshabilla. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir quelques instants, puis sourit. Il attrapa son portable et prit une photo de son torse nu. Il l'envoya à Stiles, puis entra sous la douche, se réservant la réponse de son amant pour plus tard.

L'eau chaude fut accueillie avec bonheur sur son corps. Le loup se lava rapidement, gardant de l'eau chaude pour les autres habitants du loft. Il attrapa une serviette et sourit face à la réponse de l'humain -qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme "OHMONDIEUSOURWOLFCECORPSDEREVEPOURQUOIJESUISPASLAAAAAAAA? :'(- Il se sécha, puis laissa la salle de bains à Boyd, qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Il se dirigea vers sa commode et en sortit un jean et un t-shirt. Il s'habilla et rejoignit les autres, qui avaient commencé à manger, après le retour d'Isaac.

Les loups partagèrent un bon repas, parlant de la soirée qui les attendait. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé Derek débarrassa la table, laissant à ses loups la possibilité d'aller se préparer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, et enfila sa tenue pour la soirée. Il retourna dans la salle de bains, pour terminer sa préparation. Il retourna ensuite au salon, et s'installa dans le canapé, attendant que la soirée commence.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Internet! Voici le chapitre trois de cette mini fic, et MERCI MERCI MERCI pour ce nouvel accueil qui était genre... 150 fois plus important que le premier! (Nan, j'abuse pas du tout! x) Alors MERCI! Vous êtes les meilleurs des meilleurs des amours!

Je vais en profiter, comme je l'ai fait au chapitre précédent: je vais répondre à mes guests! :)

juju: tu review presque toutes mes histoires en fait! :3 Merci pour ta review, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu! :3 Le prochain chapitre arrive dans pas longtemps, dans quatre jours si je m'organise bien! :)

Sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse pour ce chapitre 3! Bonne lecture et à bientôt, pour le chapitre 4! :)

* * *

24 Décembre :

Stiles stressait. Il avait affronté divers loups-garous, un Kanima ou encore Monsieur Harris, mais jamais il n'avait stressé autant. Et pour une connerie, en plus. Le jeune homme était assis sur son lit et emballait ses cadeaux. Il devait être au loft dans, environ, deux heures, et il venait de se rappeler que des cadeaux non emballés, ça ne faisait pas très Noël.

Il s'était alors rué jusque dans le salon, avait attrapé du scotch et du papier-cadeau et était remonté dans son antre. Il avait tout emballé assez rapidement, puis était venu le moment d'emballer le cadeau pour Derek. Enfin, les cadeaux pour Derek. Et là, le jeune lycéen commençait sérieusement à regretter ses achats.

-Mais quelle idée m'est passée par la tête ? soupira le jeune homme.

Il emballa finalement les cadeaux, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il se prépara, prenant le temps de se faire beau pour son homme, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il prépara son sac, y fourrant pyjama, DVD et vêtements de rechange. Il mit ensuite ses cadeaux dans le sac prévu à cet effet, le posa près de sa porte, puis s'installa face à son ordinateur.

Il se tortilla deux minutes, cherchant une bonne position, puis le jeune homme se mit à travailler. Vacances de Noel ne signifiaient pas arrêt du travail scolaire, oh non. Ça signifiait retard sur ce travail, mais jamais arrêt. Bon, il devait se l'avouer : si Derek ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'il avait des devoirs, il aurait surement regardé un film. Le jeune homme soupira, mit une alarme sur son téléphone, puis révisa sa chimie. Il arrêterait de penser à son sac de cadeaux, comme ça.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, Stiles se leva et s'étira. Il attrapa ses sacs et les descendit dans le salon. Il posa ses sacs près de la porte, à côté de ceux de l'aîné Stilinski. Il prit ensuite place sur un fauteuil et attendit son père. Le shérif n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il irait se préparer, puis les Stilinski prendraient la direction du loft. Stiles finit par se lever et se mit à faire les cent pas, sa nervosité augmentant au fur et à mesure que l'heure fatidique approchait. Il hésitait encore à "oublier" ses cadeaux pour Derek, se demandant VRAIMENT pourquoi il avait fait de tels achats.

Lorsque le shérif se gara -enfin!- dans l'allée, Stiles se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison, afin d'accueillir son père. Ce dernier salua son fils puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains, rêvant de sa douche durement méritée. Pendant ce temps, le lycéen transporta tous les sacs dans sa Jeep. Il apporta également deux vestes -le loft était très grand et le chauffage de Derek trop petit : il ne voulait pas tomber malade. Une fois le shérif habillé, lavé et prêt, les deux hommes grimpèrent en voiture, bouclèrent leur ceinture et Stiles démarra.

Ils arrivèrent au loft un peu en avance. Erica et Issac les accueillirent, transportant chacun un sac. Stiles déposa les cadeaux au pied du sapin, à côté de ceux des habitants du loft. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il salua Peter et Boyd, qui descendaient de l'étage. Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, où il était persuadé de trouver son homme. Lorsqu'il le vit, il l'enlaça par-derrière, posant son front contre les omoplates du loup. Ce dernier rigola doucement, finit ce qu'il était en train de faire, puis se retourna dans le cercle formé par les deux bras de son jeune amant.

-Hello toi, souffla le loup, sa bouche flottant près de celle du jeune homme

-Hey, Sourwolf...

L'alpha se pencha doucement et combla la distance entre les lèvres. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent doucement, serrant l'autre dans leurs bras. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, front contre front. Le loup se redressa finalement, attrapa la main du jeune homme et le guida jusqu'au salon. L'humain prit alors le temps d'observer son environnement. Et il fut sans voix.

Les murs étaient décorés de guirlandes lumineuses et de flocons peints à la peinture. Le sapin avait trouvé sa place près de la grande baie vitrée du loft et était littéralement noyé sous les guirlandes -lumineuses ou non-, les boules et autres décos. Un ange avait été déposé sur la cime de l'arbre, apportant un peu plus de féerie à l'arbre. Les fenêtres du loft étaient toutes peinturlurées de Père-Noël, flocons et autres rennes et sapins. Le canapé avait été déplacé vers le fond du loft, accompagné de sa fidèle télévision, et divers coussins et plaids y reposaient. La table -qui avait gagné en longueur, nota l'humain- avait fini au centre de la pièce principale. Verres à pied, assiettes et couverts, ainsi qu'une magnifique nappe rouge et blanc recouvrait le meuble. Il remarqua aussi des petits Père-Noel et de jolis flocons en fausse neige, qui apportaient un peu plus de gaieté à cette magnifique table.

Stiles se laissa aller dans les bras de son homme, le regard illuminé par ce qu'il voyait. Derek embrassa doucement le dessus de sa tête et resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Le shérif s'approcha du couple enlacé et se racla la gorge.

-Derek, salua le shérif

-Shérif, content que vous ayez accepté de venir

-Je ne pouvais pas refuser une telle invitation. Surtout lorsque mon cher fils me supplie jours et nuits de venir ! Et, s'il te plaît, ce soir, ce sera Noah. "Shérif", ça ne fait pas trop festif.

-Oh ça va, je t'ai pas supplié tout le temps non plus !

Le doux son du rire de Derek dans ses oreilles fit soupirer le lycéen. Les trois hommes continuèrent de parler quelques instants -Noah complimentant l'alpha sur la déco du loft- et manquèrent l'arrivée d'Alisson, Scott et Melissa. Cette dernière déposa les sacs de cadeaux, avant d'aller embrasser tout le monde.

Alisson excusa son père auprès de Derek, le chasseur n'ayant pu se libérer pour le réveillon -une histoire de loups-garous violents dans la ville voisine. Scott s'approcha de l'alpha et de son meilleur ami, qu'il prit rapidement dans ses bras, tout en saluant l'aîné. La meute attendit encore quelques minutes avant que Lydia ne pousse la porte du loft. La jeune femme était habillée élégamment, et s'approcha de tout le monde, les saluant. Isaac, Boyd et Jackson arrivèrent après, les bras chargés de divers sacs. La majorité d'entre eux finit sous le sapin, et les autres près du lit de l'alpha.

Ce dernier proposa à tout le monde de s'installer à table, pendant qu'il apportait les amuse-gueules, ainsi que les boissons. Boyd et Isaac lui donnèrent un coup de main, pendant que les invités prenaient place. Erica mit un peu de musique, puis s'installa aux côtés de Boyd, revenu avec deux plats dans les mains. Derek et Isaac servirent la tablée en boissons, puis les discussions démarrèrent rapidement.

-Et donc, pourquoi avoir organisé cette soirée ? demanda le shérif à l'alpha, qui tenait la main de Stiles fermement dans la sienne.

-Eh bien ça faisait un moment que je voulais organiser une soirée avec toute la meute. Mais entre les horaires des lycéens, les vôtres et ceux de Melissa ainsi que les entraînements hebdomadaires, je n'avais pas vraiment de créneau. Et puis je me suis rappelé que les vacances approchaient, et par conséquence, Noel. J'ai alors proposé et il semblerait que ça ait plus.

Tout en parlant, l'alpha regardait sa meute bruyante mais unie, un sourire sur les lèvres. Stiles serra doucement sa main, faisant baisser les yeux du loup sur lui, qui lui sourit, amoureusement.

-En tout cas, continua Melissa, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part de nous avoir invités, moi et Noah.

-Vous faites partie de la meute au même titre que Scott ou Stiles. C'est normal que vous soyez présents ce soir. Et puis, il faut bien quelques adultes pour surveiller cette bande de gamins qu'est ma meute.

La dite bande de gamins s'offusqua à l'entente des paroles du loup. Mais les discussions reprirent et continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs instants. L'hôte de la soirée se leva et rapporta les plats vides dans la cuisine. Il servit ensuite les entrées, et tout le monde commença à manger. Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, les personnes savourant leurs assiettes, puis les compliments fusèrent, faisant sourire le loup, et les discussions reprirent de bons cœurs.

Tout le repas se déroula ainsi. Une fois les assiettes des desserts débarrassées, et les estomacs remplis à ras bord, la meute se dirigea vers le canapé. Les coussins et les plaids furent installés sur le sol, formants de nouvelles assises pour ceux qui ne profiteraient pas du canapé. Derek, Stiles et Isaac prirent place sur le canapé. Alisson et Scott prirent deux plaids et deux coussins, et s'installèrent près de l'alpha. Boyd et Erica firent pareil, mais en s'installant du côté d'Isaac. Melissa et Noah prirent place entre tous les loups, aux pieds de Stiles. Jackson et Lydia s'installèrent sur un des deux fauteuils du loft, et Peter profita du deuxième, emmitouflé dans un plaid.

Stiles se leva, se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit les trois DVD. Il avait choisi "L'étrange Noel de Monsieur Jack" -un classique, d'après Peter-, "Le Pole Express" -il voulait revoir Jackson pleurer- ainsi que "Teen Wolf", le film de loups-garous de 1985 -qu'il aimait juste parce que le personnage principal lui faisait penser à son meilleur ami.

Il les présenta à la meute, qui se mit d'accord pour regarder "L'étrange Noel de Monsieur Jack". Stiles alluma la télé, mit le disque et s'installa dans les bras de son homme. Une fois tout le monde bien installé et au chaud -merci les pulls de Lydia-, l'humain lança le film.

Le temps passa très rapidement. La meute était complètement concentrée sur le film, et n'avait donc pas vu la soirée passer. Lorsque le film se termina, il était minuit passé de dix minutes. Scott et Isaac se levèrent rapidement et commencèrent à sautiller sur place, l'excitation de l'ouverture des cadeaux se faisant ressentir. Les membres de la meute se levèrent à leur tour, attrapant plaids et coussins et les amenant devant le sapin. Chacun attrapa le sac qui contenait ses cadeaux et la distribution commença. Une fois tous les cadeaux répartis, les morceaux de papier finirent éparpillés tout autours du sapin. Stiles était fier de ses cadeaux, tout le monde -y compris Jackson- semblait heureux de ce qu'il avait reçu. Derek se pencha vers le jeune homme et lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait rien reçu.

-C'est une surprise qui nécessite une certaine intimité, si tu veux tout savoir. Je nous réserve ça pour demain, si tu es d'accord.

Le loup embrassa son amoureux, et lui donna un petit paquet.

-Le mien n'a pas besoin d'intimité.

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement au loup, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure sous l'excitation, puis déballa son paquet. Il se retrouva avec une petite boite dans les mains et l'ouvrit, révélant une clé.

-Comme la meute est assez grande, commença Derek, et que mon loft sert plus de repère que de maison, j'ai décidé de m'acheter un appartement plus vers le centre. Le loft servira pour les grandes soirées de meutes, ou tout simplement pour ceux qui souhaitent y rester. Isaac, Boyd et Erica restent ici, ils sont bien installés et puis ils peuvent aller courir sans se faire voir. Il reste deux autres chambre et mon lit reste ici. Mais... Depuis que toi et moi, on forme un quelque chose, je voulais nous trouver un petit cocon, où l'on pourrait avoir un peu d'intimité, loin des oreilles lupines de la meute. Je sais qu'on n'est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, et je ne te demande pas d'habiter avec moi. Mais je voulais que tu aies une clé de mon nid, afin qu'il soit aussi le tien. Il n'est qu'à 10 minutes du lycée en voiture, alors...

L'humain regardait son loup, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il se mit à genoux et enlaça fortement son amoureux, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Des 'Ooooooh!' attendrit ainsi que des 'Ouuuuh!' moqueurs se firent entendre.

L'humain se sépara ensuite de son loup et sourit, hochant la tête pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait la clé. Derek embrassa de nouveau Stiles, plus doucement et amoureusement cette fois. Le reste de la meute les regardait, appréciant le sentiment de joie qui émanait de leur alpha et de son compagnon. Les deux amoureux se séparèrent finalement, Derek essuyant les larmes de joie de Stiles de ses pouces. La meute migra à nouveau vers le canapé, et Stiles mit, cette fois-ci, "Le Pôle Express", sous la demande de son meilleur ami -mais également celle muette de Jackson, qui l'avait regardé avec des yeux de biche.

Le temps passa de la même manière que pour le premier film. Noah et Melissa étaient partis se coucher depuis plus d'une heure, se partageant la chambre d'Isaac. Lydia et Alisson s'étaient également endormies, dans les bras de leurs hommes. Erica avait abandonné le combat contre le sommeil, finissant à moitié allongée sur Boyd et Isaac, qui avait migré par terre à cause de Stiles. Qui avait rejoint Morphée dans les bras de Derek, qui somnolait aussi sur le canapé. Lorsque le film se termina, l'alpha porta son compagnon jusqu'à son lit, puis aida Boyd et Isaac à installer les sacs de couchage, couvertures et coussins sur le sol du loft. Une fois tout le monde bien emmitouflé et allongé, Derek récupéra le sac de Stiles, puis tira le rideau qu'il avait installé quelques semaines plus tôt, séparant sa chambre du reste du loft. Il secoua doucement le lycéen, le réveillant.

-Aller Stiles, mets toi en pyjama, et ensuite, on va dormir.

-T'aurais pas pu me changer ? J'aurais continué à rêver de toi comme ça.

-Au lieu de m'avoir pour de vrai ? Et en quoi ce rêve était mieux que la réalité ?

-T'avais pas de vêtements.

-STILES! Y a des oreilles lupines à côté ! hurla Scott

L'humain rigola et attrapa les vêtements que Derek lui tendait. Il les enfila, puis se glissa sous les couvertures, savourant la vue de son homme se changeant. Ce dernier rejoignit le jeune homme sous les couvertures et s'installa dans son dos. Il se mit en position grande cuillère, serrant Stiles contre lui. Ce dernier soupira d'aise, se rapprochant encore plus de la chaleur du loup. Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement, profitant de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, en ce matin froid de 25 Décembre.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Internet! Voici le chapitre quatre de cette mini fic, et encore mille merci pour l'accueil du chapitre 3. J'ai dépassé les 1000 vues avec ce chapitre et je tenais à vous remercier. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre, ainsi que le dernier qui arrive dans quelques jours, vous plairont! :3 Et encore merci, vous êtes des AMOURS!

Je vais répondre aux reviews des guest, comme pour tous les chapitres jusque là! :)

juju: hello toi! :) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir! :3 La suite est juste dessous, bonne lecture! :3

Sur ce, mes chers lecteurs, je vous laisse pour ce chapitre 4! Bonne lecture et à bientôt, pour le chapitre 5! :)

* * *

25 Décembre :

Stiles se retourna doucement dans le lit et se mit face au loup qui lui servait de radiateur. Ce dernier dormait encore, les traits du visage détendu comme rarement. Stiles aimait ces moments-là. Lorsqu'il était allongé dans le même lit que Derek et qu'il pouvait l'observer sans que ce dernier ne fasse danser ses sourcils. C'était une chose que l'alpha faisait de plus en plus depuis qu'il sortait avec Stiles.

Il laissait la meute voir ses faiblesses, et se laissait même sourire devant eux, chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire avant. Il avait toujours peur de s'accrocher à quelqu'un -merci Madame Argent d'être passée par là-, et c'est pourquoi il avait refusé de sortir avec Stiles pendant un long moment. Mais l'adolescent étant ce qu'il est, il avait fini par briser la carapace de grand Derek Hale et avait put attraper son cœur à pleines mains.

Et il ne l'avait plus lâché depuis.

L'humain était allongé sur le flanc, face à son loup et il le regardait dormir. Derek n'était pas le genre de personne qui bougeait beaucoup la nuit, à la grande différence du lycéen. Le loup avait d'ailleurs râlé de nombreuses fois, les premiers temps, à cause des coups de pied qu'il se prenait pendant la nuit.

Puis ils avaient découvert une position qui maintenait Stiles dans une immobilité certaine. Et les deux amoureux l'avaient aussitôt adoptée. Le loup jouait le rôle de grande cuillère, chauffage ou encore couverture. Et Stiles s'installait dans les bras de son homme, et s'endormait, entouré et protégé par le corps imposant de l'alpha.

Ce dernier avait dû entendre le cœur de Stiles ou sa respiration s'accélérer, car le loup s'agitait doucement, indice quant à son réveil imminent. Stiles sourit doucement à son loup lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. L'alpha lui répondit et s'approcha de lui, fourrant son nez contre la gorge de l'humain et aspirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Les deux hommes restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, Derek enlacé par les fins bras de son compagnon, respirant contre la gorge du lycéen, puis l'alpha se recula et embrassa Stiles.

-Hello Sourwolf.

-Salut toi... chuchota le loup, bien dormi ?

-Avec toi, toujours. Et toi ?

-Ça faisait au moins une semaine que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

Stiles sourit doucement au loup, puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, et ce dernier passa sa main dans le dos de l'humain. Ils ne voulaient pas bouger. Derek avait faim et Stiles devait prendre ses médicaments, mais ils profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre.

Les loups n'aimaient pas rester loin de leur moitié, même pas quelques heures. Alors toute une semaine sans Stiles, et le loup de Derek avait fini dans un état proche de la dépression. Et ça, l'humain le savait. Il restait alors au chaud dans les bras du loup, savourant l'odeur d'agrumes qui émanait de la peau de son vis-à-vis.

Derek finit par se redresser, ayant reconnu les voix de Melissa et de Noah dans le salon. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'étira, dos à Stiles. Se dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se délectant de la vue des muscles du loup. Ce dernier avait bien remarqué que son humain le regardait, les yeux remplis d'étincelles. Il se mit de profil et le questionna d'un levé de sourcil.

-Quoi ? répliqua l'humain

-T'apprécies la vue ?

-T'as pas idée... soupira Stiles

Le loup rigola doucement puis se mit debout. Il se retourna et fit face à Stiles, qui s'étirait, toujours allongé. L'humain souffla et se mit finalement debout, se postant face à son amant. Ce dernier lui tendit une main, que l'humain prit amoureusement. Le loup tira doucement sur le rideau, afin de ne pas réveiller le reste de la meute encore endormie, puis il conduit Stiles jusque dans le salon.

L'humain alla s'installer près de son père, après avoir salué Melissa. Derek se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il prit deux bols, deux verres, deux cuillères et les apporta au salon. Il ramena ensuite céréales, lait, jus d'orange et autres éléments nécessaires à un petit-déjeuner réussit. Il servit Stiles, qui le remercia d'un sourire, puis s'installa près de l'humain. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme et avala son verre de jus d'orange.

-Alors les jeunes, demanda le shérif, bien dormi ?

-T'as pas idée, lui répondit son fils, ça devait bien faire une semaine que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Je vais investir dans un Derek miniature, je pense !

-Et tu vas trouver ça où, petit génie ? demanda le loup en ricanant

-Internet est magique. Il saura trouver !

Le loup soupira et Stiles se pencha vers lui, embrassant amoureusement sa joue. Il posa ensuite la sienne sur l'épaule du loup et ferma les yeux, terminant doucement de se réveiller. Derek avala ses céréales, puis se servit un nouveau verre de jus de fruit. Il évitait le café depuis que le médecin de Stiles avait tout bonnement interdit l'humain d'en boire, la caféine n'aidant pas à calmer son hyperactivité. En tant que petit ami, il se devait de soutenir Stiles dans cette épreuve horrible de la non-caféine -il reprenait les mots du jeune homme.

L'humain finit par bouger la tête, embrassant la gorge du loup. Puis il y nicha son nez, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur du loup, de la même manière que ce dernier, quelques minutes plus tôt. Le shérif pouffa à la vue des actions assez animales de son fils, et ce dernier le regarda.

-Quoi ? grogna le jeune Stilinski

-On dirait un louveteau, c'est attendrissant.

-Il fait pareil. Pourquoi je devrais me gêner ?

-Eh bien peut être parce que ton père est là ? pouffa à son tour l'alpha

-Mmfch, grogna l'humain, qui avait de nouveau enfoui son nez dans le cou du loup.

-Stiles? Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit par rapport à l'articulation ? commenta Noah

-J'ai dit "M'en fiche"... Laissez moi profiter de mon loulou, je pourrais pas le voir autant quand les cours recommenceront.

-Tu as la clé de son appartement, fils. Et je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'aller y passer quelques nuits, à condition que tes notes n'en pâtissent pas.

-C'est vrai ? Tu me laisserais aller, seul, chez mon loup-garou, qui sera aussi seul, dans son appartement, en ville ?

Le shérif grimaça puis regarda son fils et acquiesça, faisant sourire le jeune homme. Derek tourna la tête et embrassa la masse de cheveux du lycéen, les reniflant rapidement. Stiles pouffa et se redressa, regarda son père avec un air de "t'as vu ? Il le fait aussi !" peint sur le visage. Il termina ensuite de petit-déjeuner, la main de Derek ayant repris place sur la cuisse de l'humain.

Les deux adultes finirent par se lever et se diriger vers leur chambre, afin d'aller enfiler une tenue autre qu'un pyjama. Stiles et Derek débarrassèrent la table et se retrouvèrent, tous les deux, dans la cuisine. L'humain lavait les assiettes, couverts et autres objets sales de la veille, et Derek les essuyait. Il les posait près de lui, afin de les ranger une fois que tout serait sec.

Ils firent la vaisselle dans le silence. Puis, une fois toutes les assiettes à leur place et les couverts dans leur tiroir, les deux hommes retournèrent dans la chambre du loup. Ils s'habillèrent, puis marchèrent jusqu'au salon.

-Dis, tu voudrais aller visiter l'appartement cette après-midi ? demanda le loup

-Pour de vrai ? sourit l'humain, se mettant face à lui

-Je ne proposerai pas, si non. souffla le loup. Il se pencha ensuite un peu plus et chuchota dans l'oreille du lycéen : et j'attends encore mon cadeau.

Stiles rougit doucement, puis embrassa son loup. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le tas de bébés garous et réveilla le reste de la meute. Tout le monde déjeuna rapidement, puis chacun emballa son bazar. Les papiers des cadeaux avaient été jetés avant le réveil de tout le monde -merci Peter- le loft était alors parfaitement propre et rangé. Les couvertures et coussins étaient retournés dans les chambres à l'étage et les meubles avaient retrouvé leurs emplacements d'origine.

Derek salua les personnes qui partaient du loft, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il attrapa les affaires de l'humain et les ramena dans le salon. Stiles attrapa son manteau, donna les clés de la Jeep à son père, salua les membres de la meute encore dans le loft, puis se dirigea vers Derek. Le loup le fit passer devant lui, et ils prirent la direction de la Camaro. Les sacs finirent dans le coffre et Derek prit place au volant.

-Dis, tu me laisseras conduire ton bébé, un jour ? demanda l'humain au loup

-Et risquer de la retrouver rayée ou pire encore ? Oh non. Tu vas te contenter de ta Jeep !

Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda par la fenêtre, boudant son loup. Ce dernier rigola face à la réaction du jeune homme. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressa du pouce. Stiles arrêta de bouder et croisa ses doigts avec ceux du loup, laissant leurs deux mains reposer sur sa jambe.

Il leur fallut un peu moins de dix minutes pour rejoindre le centre-ville de Beacon-Hills. Le loup conduit jusque devant la librairie -que Stiles affectionnait particulièrement-, puis gara la Camaro sur le parking. Il invita Stiles à descendre, se dirigeant vers le coffre. Il attrapa les sacs de l'humain et lui intima de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment près de la boutique. Il devait y avoir trois appartements maximum et Stiles se demanda comment le loup avait put en avoir un aussi bien placé. Derek le guida jusqu'au dernier étage.

-Tu as ta clé ? demanda le loup

L'humain sortit son trousseau et regarda son loup. Ce dernier lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la porte et le jeune homme la déverrouilla. Il l'ouvrit, laissa passer son loup, puis la referma. Il se retourna enfin et observa son nouvel environnement.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Internet! Voici le cinquième et dernier chapitre de cette mini fanfiction. J'ai failli oublier que je devais poster la suite aujourd'hui *honte sur moi* mais je ne vous ai pas oublié! :3 J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire! :3 Je préviens, et c'est pour ça le rating M, il y a un LEMON dans ce chapitre! Donc... Voila! x) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi pendant cette histoire, vous êtes les mieux! :3 (pourquoi je peux pas mettre de coeur? :'()

Je vais en profiter pour répondre à ma guest qui commente tout :3:

juju: merci beaucoup! :3 J'espère que ce dernier chapitre et que cette fin te plaira aussi! :3

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous dit à bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures! :)

* * *

25 Décembre :

L'humain sortit son trousseau et regarda son loup. Ce dernier lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la porte et le jeune homme la déverrouilla. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte, laissa passer son loup, puis ferma la porte. Il se retourna enfin et observa son nouvel environnement.

L'appartement était beaucoup moins grand que le loft. Stiles se trouvait dans l'entrée, qui donnait directement sur le salon. Le jeune homme se retrouva dans une pièce très lumineuse -la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le parc devait aider. Les murs étaient dans des tons très clairs, presque blancs. Un canapé, une table basse, un meuble télé et une bibliothèque étaient les seuls meubles de la pièce.

Sur sa gauche, Stiles aperçu la cuisine ouverte et bien équipée. Le jeune homme se doutait que le choix du loup eût été en partie guidé par cette magnifique cuisine -eh oui, le petit loulou aimait préparer à manger à sa meute. Sur le mur adjacent à la cuisine, Stiles put voir deux portes. L'une était ouverte et donnait sur une chambre. L'humain put y voir Derek déposer les sacs qu'il portait. La deuxième porte devait être la salle de bains.

Le garçon entra, à son tour, dans la chambre. Un grand lit était installé au milieu. Il y avait une commode et une armoire, ainsi qu'un bureau. Stiles se retourna et fit face au loup, qui le regardait.

-Tu aimes ? lui demanda Derek

-J'adore. Ça change du loft, mais c'est tellement... On dirait un vrai cocon. J'ai envie de m'allonger dans ton lit avec toi et de ne plus en sortir.

Le loup rigola et sortit de la chambre. Il alla dans la cuisine, suivit par son compagnon. Le jeune homme s'installa sur un des tabourets du bar et regarda son amant préparer à manger. Mine de rien, malgré toutes ces émotions, il n'était que midi et demi. Le ventre de Stiles hurlait de faim et Derek se mit à rire. Il s'agita un peu plus et servit rapidement une assiette à l'humain. Ce dernier attendit que le loup se serve puis les deux hommes mangèrent rapidement. Une fois le repas terminé et la vaisselle faite, les deux amants s'installèrent dans le lit du loup. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Derek brisa le silence.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu me donnerais mon cadeau quand on serait juste tous les deux ?

Stiles se redressa et se mit sur le ventre, regardant son loup, un sourire sur le visage.

-Impatient ?

-T'as pas idée. Je m'imagine plein de choses depuis hier soir. Allez, dis-moi ce que c'est !

L'humain rigola puis se redressa sur les genoux. Il se pencha et embrassa le loup, puis se leva. Il attrapa son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il ferma à clé, ne voulant pas que le loup n'entre avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Il ouvrit son sac et attrapa les paquets. Au final, il les avait emballés pour rien, se dit-il. Il déchira le papier et en sortit les cadeaux.

Il soupira, se demandant une dernière fois si c'était une bonne idée, puis ricana. Derek n'allait pas se moquer de lui. Au pire, il trouverait ça mignon. Le jeune homme retira ses vêtements et se mit nu. Il attrapa le premier paquet et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un caleçon d'une jolie couleur orange, faisant penser au pelage d'un renard. Il l'enfila, puis attrapa la nuisette orangée et à demi-transparente. Il la mit passa puis se regarda dans le miroir.

Il rigola, se trouvant affreusement ridicule habillé comme ça, et attrapa le dernier paquet. Il en sortit des oreilles et une queue-de-renard. Il mit le serre-tête avec les oreilles, et passa l'élastique de la queue autour de sa taille. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir.

Il sourit finalement, se trouvant assez mignon habillé ainsi. Il se retourna et déverrouilla la porte. Il l'ouvrit et s'apprêta à appeler Derek, mais le loup était déjà devant la porte. Il avait les yeux complètement écarquillés et sa bouche formait un petit "o". Stiles rougit et baissa les yeux, mais le loup lui attrapa le menton et redressa son visage. Il lui sourit doucement puis se pencha et l'embrassa. Le baiser était doux et lent. Derek attrapa les mains de Stiles et le guida jusque dans la chambre, ses lèvres toujours sur celles de son amant. Il s'arrêta devant le lit et regarda l'humain. Il le détailla, le dévorant du regard. Puis le loup se baissa et l'embrassa à nouveau, bien plus chaudement cette fois.

Les mains du loup parcouraient le frêle corps du jeune homme. Il passa ses mains sous la nuisette et caressa le dos du garçon, y déposant son odeur. Stiles se redressa et passa ses bras autour des épaules du loup. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux noirs du loup et le baiser s'intensifia encore. Derek le rompit finalement et passa ses mains sous les cuisses du renardeau. Ce dernier entoura la taille du loup de ses jambes et se laissa allonger. Il posa ensuite ses pieds à plat sur le lit, les jambes toujours écartées, laissant de la place à son amant. Ce dernier avait remonté ses mains sur la taille de Stiles, et sa bouche avait dérivé dans son cou. Stiles gémit lorsque Derek lui mordilla la clavicule. Il cambra légèrement son dos, frottant son érection contre celle du loup. Ce dernier grogna puis se redressa et embrassa l'humain à nouveau.

Il rompit une nouvelle fois le baiser et se redressa à genoux. Il enleva sa veste et se mit torse nu, face à un Stiles qui se mordillait la lèvre, complètement excité par ce qu'il voyait. L'humain se redressa et embrassa le ventre de son amant. Il passa sa langue entre les abdos du loup, ses mains remontant les flancs de son amant. Ce dernier passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Stiles, la tête renversée en arrière, gémissant doucement le nom du jeune homme. Le lycéen fit descendre ses mains sur la taille du loup et les posa sur sa ceinture. Derek lui redressa la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'humain déboucla la ceinture et fit descendre le pantalon du loup sur ses cuisses. Derek rompit le baiser et se mit debout, retirant son jean, mais gardant son boxer. Il attrapa les jambes de l'humain et le tira à lui, faisant glisser la nuisette vers le haut.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la bosse -très apparente- de son amant et ce dernier gémit. Il posa sa main droite sur la tête du loup, tirant doucement sur ses cheveux. Son autre main serra le drap au niveau de sa tête. Derek redressa les cuisses du garçon, et passa ses bras autour, tout en continuant d'embrasser l'érection de Stiles. Ce dernier lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Derek le lécher à travers le tissu.

-D'rek... S'il te... Haaaa... S'il te plait... Gnn...

Le loup sourit contre le jeune homme puis se redressa à genoux. Il regarda Stiles quelques instants, savourant l'être plein de débauche qu'était son amant. Il posa ensuite sa main sur le sexe prisonnier du jeune homme, le faisant crier. Derek sourit face à cette réaction et se pencha, emprisonnant les lèvres du jeune homme des siennes. Il caressa le pénis du lycéen à travers le tissus et avala ses cris et gémissements de plaisir. Le loup fit ensuite glisser ses lèvres le long de la gorge de l'humain et se redressa une nouvelle fois. Il retira sa nuisette à Stiles, lui laissant sa queue, ses oreilles et son boxer.

Il se pencha de nouveau, reposant ses lèvres sur les clavicules du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira en sentant le bout de la langue du loup glisser contre ses os. Derek aspira ensuite la peau et laissa une première marque sur la peau blanche de son humain. Il descendit le long du ventre du garçon, lui arrachant de longs et bruyants soupirs. Il laissa encore quelques marques sur son ventre, ses abdos et ses hanches, puis posa, à nouveau, ses lèvres sur la bosse du jeune homme. Ce dernier remonta ses cuisses et se remit dans la même position que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le loup souffla sur le membre durcit de son humain, puis remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Il glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique du boxer et le fit descendre, libérant le pénis de sa cage de tissus. Il se redressa à genoux et regarda son homme. Ce dernier avait les joues rougies par l'excitation. Une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrait son corps et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation, mais également de tendresse.

Le loup porta le tissus à son nez et inspira fortement la puissante odeur qui s'en dégageait. Stiles gémit à cette vue plus qu'érotique, se cambrant légèrement à la recherche d'une friction non donnée. Derek jeta ensuite le tissus et se pencha vers le jeune homme. il passa son pouce sur le gland rougit et récupéra la petite goutte blanche qui s'y était formée. Il l'apporta à sa bouche et la lécha, son regard rivé dans celui de Stiles. Il grogna, se pencha et prit -enfin!- le membre en bouche.

Stiles hurla sous la sensation de plaisir qu'il ressentit. Il posa ses deux mains sur la tête du loup, accompagnant les mouvements rapide de Derek. Ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup, léchant, mordillant et suçant rapidement le pénis du garçon. Il interrompit son traitement quelques secondes avant que Stiles ne jouisse, le faisant gémir de frustration. Derek remonta sur le lit, tirant son humain avec lui. Il le reposa doucement contre les coussins et l'embrassa, partageant son gout avec l'humain. Il étira son bras vers la gauche et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en sortit une boite de préservatifs -qui finit près de la tête de l'humain- et du lubrifiant -assez utile en cas de sexe anal!

Stiles gémit à la vue de l'objet mais empêcha le loup de s'en tartiner les doigts. Il attrapa le tube et le posa à coté de lui, puis se redressa en position assise. Le loup était à genoux au dessus de lui et le regardait, un interrogation dans les yeux. L'humain embrassa une nouvelle fois le ventre de Derek, le faisant frissonner. Il posa ses mains contre l'élastique du boxer et y glissa ses majeurs. Il tira sur le tissus et commença à le faire, lentement, descendre. Derek soupira et se laissa faire. Rapidement, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent complètement nus. Stiles embrassa le gland du pénis de son amant, récoltant la perle blanche qui s'y était formée. Il se rallongea ensuite et tendit la bouteille à son amant.

Ce dernier se pencha vers l'humain et l'embrassa. Ils gémirent lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Derek laissa ses lèvres vagabonder dans le cou et sur la gorge de son compagnon. Ce dernier se frottait langoureusement contre son loup, impatient. L'alpha se redressa et ouvrit le tube. Il fit, lentement, tomber le lubrifiant sur ses doigts, commençant à le chauffer. Il posa ensuite la bouteille sur le lit et regarda Stiles.

Ce dernier soupira et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il riva son regard dans celui du loup, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Derek posa un premier doigt contre l'entrée de son amant et le fit tourner, étalant du lubrifiant. Lorsqu'il jugea la zone bien enduite, il fit, lentement, glisser un premier doigt dans l'humain. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et écarta encore ses cuisses, facilitant les mouvements du loup.

Derek fit venir son doigt pendant plusieurs minutes, puis en glissa un second, faisant gémir l'humain. Le loup fit glisser sa bouche le long du visage de l'humain, déposant de légers baisers et finit par lécher sa gorge, savourant le gout de son compagnon. Stiles gémit et soupira, appréciant les baisers de son amant ainsi que les mouvements de ses doigts.

Derek attrapa le membre du garçon et commença des mouvements de vas et vient, tout en ajoutant un troisième doigt. Il les écarta bien, détendant au maximum les chaires du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne cessait de gémir, savourant toutes les sensations que lui apportait le loup.

-D'rek... Haaa... Maintenant, s'il te plaît, je vais pas tenir plus... Gnn... Plus longtemps...

Derek retira ses doigts et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Stiles. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, attrapa un préservatif et l'enfila. Il s'enduit de lubrifiant, puis guida son membre, d'une main, vers antre du garçon. Il posa son gland contre l'entrée lubrifiée puis commença à pousser. Il remonta sa main et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Stiles. Il entra doucement dans le corps du garçon, tout en l'embrassant, essayant de le distraire de la douleur. Lorsqu'il sentit -enfin!- les fesses de l'humain contre ses hanches, il soupira d'aise dans le baiser. Stiles remonta ses cuisses contre les flancs du loup et agrippa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque, tout en continuant d'embrasser Derek. Ce dernier se mit sur les coudes, plia ses bars et posa ses avant-bras autour de la tête de l'humain.

Lorsque ce dernier fit un mouvement des hanches, donnant le feu vert à Derek pour bouger, le loup ressortit doucement du garçon. Ils gémirent tous les deux, assaillit par les sensations. L'alpha commença ses mouvements de vas et vient, d'abord doucement. Il savourait le fait d'être dans les bras de Stiles et d'être avec lui, en lui. Puis, lorsque l'humain soupira impérieusement, ordonnant ainsi à Derek d'accélérer, le loup ne put qu'accéder à sa requête et accéléra ses mouvements.

Bientôt, les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre dans la chambre étaient celui des hanches de Derek frappant les fesses de Stiles ainsi que leurs soupirs et gémissements. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, puis Derek rompit le baiser. Il posa son front sur celui de Stiles, et glissa l'une de ses mains entre eux. Il attrapa le membre du jeune homme et commença des mouvements de poignets aussi rapides que ses coups de butoirs.L'humain hurlait sous les deux mouvements combinés, ses jambes commençant à trembler.

Il la sentit finalement. Cette sensation de bien être qui vient du plus profond de votre être et qui vous envahi tout entier. Les mains de l'humain se crispèrent sur les épaules du loup, sa respiration s'accéléra encore et ses jambes tremblèrent plus fortement. Derek passa sa main libre autour de la cuisse du garçon, changeant l'angle de la pénétration et frappant directement sur la prostate de l'humain. Qui hurla et se libéra dans la main de son loup. Loup qui continua à aller et venir, plus lentement, pendant l'orgasme du garçon, décuplant encore plus les sensations.

Lorsque le dos de Stiles se reposa contre le matelas, le loup recommença ses mouvements rapides et vint à son tour, grognant le nom de son amant. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, cherchant à reprendre leur respiration. Front contre front et souffles mêlés, les deux hommes savourait cette sensation de bien être et de confort.

Derek se releva finalement et sortit de Stiles, faisant gémir le jeune homme. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et attrapa les lingettes qu'il avait posées sur sa table de chevet -malin le loup-. Il en sortit une et essuya le ventre de l'humain, qui se tortilla sous la drôle de sensation. Il s'essuya à son tour puis posa le paquet par terre. Il se redressa, retira le préservatif, le noua et le mit dans une lingette, qui alla rejoindre ses sœurs par terre.

Il se tourna ensuite sur le flanc et observa son amant encore tremblant. Stiles avait fermé les yeux et respirait de plus en plus calmement. Ses oreilles et sa queue étaient encore en place, rendant l'humain plus mignon qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le loup se pencha sur lui et posa un baiser sur son épaule droite. L'humain soupira, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, et ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna son visage vers le loup, qui avait laissé ses lèvres sur l'épaule de l'humain. L'humain le regarda amoureusement, puis se pencha vers lui, comblant la distance entre ses lèvres et le front de son homme. Ce dernier soupira et colla son nez dans le cou du lycéen.

-Est-ce que tu avais pensé à ça ? demanda l'humain

-Non, et je n'y aurais surement jamais pensé, lui répondit le loup. Puis Derek se redressa sur le coude et demanda: Pourquoi un renard ? Pourquoi pas un loup ?

-Figure toi, très cher loup-garou, que e renard est mon animal totem. Je l'ai découvert il y a un moment, en faisant un test scientifique je crois. Puis je suis allé faire les boutiques avec Scott, pour acheter les cadeaux pour la meute. Je n'avais aucune idée pour toi, puis j'ai vu cette boutique de déguisements. Lorsque je suis entré à l'intérieur, j'ai fait un premier tour et je suis tombé sur des déguisements d'animaux. Il y avait deux panolpies qui ont attirées mon attention: une loup et une renard. J'allais prendre le loup, au départ... Puis je me suis dit qu'un loup avec un loup, c'était normal. Mais un loup avec un renard...

Le garou soupira, rigolant. Il adorait la manière que Stiles avait de réfléchir et d'analyser. Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa chastement. L'humain-renard lui rendit son baiser puis Derek se redressa. Il attrapa l'humain dans ses bras et le souleva. Il tira ensuite la couverture et coucha Stiles sur le drap. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et remonta la couverture sur eux. L'humain se pelotonna contre son loup, sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et sa jambe sur celles de l'alpha. Il soupira d'aise une dernière fois et s'endormit dans la chaleur de Derek -et le bien-être post-coïtal!


End file.
